Shin Makokun sydämestä
by Holly Fowl
Summary: Raapaleita Shin Makokun arjesta. Raapaleet pyörivät enimmäkseen Wolframin ja Yuurin ympärillä, mutta muitakin hahmoja ja parituksia esiintyy. Melkeinpä jokainen raapale on oma itsenäinen kokonaisuutensa, niistä ei siis muodostu sen suurempaa tarinaa.
1. Piilosilla

Wolfram kierteli pahantuulisena linnan käytävillä etsien kihlattuaan. Se säälittävä raukka oli jälleen kerran teillä tietymättömillä, luultavasti piileskeli. Wolfram kiristeli hampaitaan ja raksautteli rystysiään. Kun hän löytäisi Yuurin, tälle ei hyvä heiluisi. Paitsi ehkä niin, että istuminen sattuisi seuraavana päivänä.

Linnassa oli melkein luonnottoman hiljaista, mistään ei kuulunut edes kamarineitojen juoruilua. Noh, sen helpommin Yuuri jäisi kiinni…

Wolfram painoi korvansa hetkeksi jokaiseen oveen, jonka matkallaan ohitti. Hän oli juuri aikeissa polkea jalkaa ja karjua turhautumisesta, kun onni vihdoin hymyili hänelle.

"Teidän majesteettinne!" kajahti parin huoneen päästä ihastunut huudahdus.

"Günter, ole hiljaa, minä – " Yuurin älähdys jäi kesken, kun Wolfram avasi oven ja nojasi rennosti ovenkarmia vasten. "Sinä _mitä_, Yuuri…?"

Yuuri sulki suunsa. Nyt hän oli pulassa.

"Günter, paljon kiitoksia", Wolframin silmät loistivat vaarallisesti, kun hän käänsi katseensa Yuuriin.

"E-en minä…" Yuuri yritti hätäisesti keksiä selitystä piileskelylleen. Wolfram kiehuisi nimittäin minä hetkenä hyvänsä yli. Wolfram otti askeleen sisälle huoneeseen ja Yuuri perääntyi.

"Günter, voisitko ystävällisesti häipyä?" Wolframin sanat tihkuivat ärtymystä ja Günter poistui huoneesta vastentahtoisesti ja mahdollisimman hitaasti. "Mitä vain teidän kunnianarvoisuutenne toivoo…"

"Ja sulje ovi perässäsi!"

Oven sulkeuduttua hitaasti huoneessa vallitsi vaarallinen hiljaisuus.

Wolframin kasvot punehtuivat ja Yuuri katseli ympärilleen siinä toivossa, että huoneessa olisi suihkulähde tai jokin vastaava, jonka kautta hän pääsisi omaan maailmaansa, pakoon raivostunutta Wolframia.

"Mikä sinun ongelmasi oikein on? Senkin surkea, säälittävä pelkuri…!" Wolfram räjähti. Yuuri kohotti kädet kasvojensa eteen kuin suojautuakseen toisen rähinältä. Hän ei ollut arvannut, että Wolfram ottaisi itseensä ihan näin pahasti.

Blondi vain jatkoi raivoamistaan ja Yuuri tuli ajatelleeksi, että ehkä hän tosiaan loukkasi toisen tunteita piileskelemällä.

"Sinä itse kosit!" Wolfram karjui ennen kuin pakottautui pitämään hengähdystauon. Yuuri huokasi. Olisi aivan turha selittää, että se oli ollut vahinko.

"Wolf, tule tänne", Yuuri sanoi vakavana. Wolfram asteli hänen eteensä niskojaan nakellen.

"No, mikä on sinun selityksesi, Yuuri?"

Yuuri kietoi käsivartensa vaikeasti Wolframin ympärille.

"Anteeksi."


	2. Kipeä valhe

"Valhetta. Valhetta kaikki tyynni", Wolfram toisteli sanoja, vaikka tiesi, ettei niiden merkitys siitä muuttuisi. Hän puristi hihojensa kangasta estääkseen käsiään vapisemasta.

Käsiin sattui ja silmiin sattui. Eilistä mustelmaa särki. Jopa kolmekymmentä vuotta vanha, miekan lipsahtamisesta tullut arpi muistutti olemassaolostaan pienellä vihlaisulla. Eniten sattui kuitenkin jonnekin sydämen tienoille.

Wolfram lysähti istumaan, kun särkevät jalat eivät enää jaksaneet pitää häntä pystyssä. Hän puri alahuultaan päättäväisyyden vimmalla, kyynelkanaviin rakennettiin padot.

Kuka itkisi pelkurin ja surkimuksen vuoksi? Ei ainakaan hän, Wolfram von Bielefeld.

Hän oli ehkä kaunis katsoa, mutta uskomattoman vaarallinen. Mikään ei kuitenkaan muuttanut sitä seikkaa, että nyt hän oli myös loputtoman yksinäinen.


	3. Pesusieni

Hän vääntäisi siltä lipevältä lierolta niskat nurin. Ei, vielä parempaa. Hän grillaisi sen kieron, hallitsijan irvikuvan maryokullaan illallispöytään pääruuaksi. Jos Saralegui vielä edes vilkaisisi Yuurin suuntaan, niin…

Wolfram väänsi pesusienen niin kuivaksi, että se melkein narisi. Hän asetti kuivan sienen kylpyaltaan reunalle ja otti selänpesuharjan käteensä. Wolfram käsitteli harjaa kuin miekkaa ikään, ja oli juuri aikeissa iskeä voimalla pesusientä, kun hän yhtäkkiä huomasi, että jotain puuttui.

Pesusieni sai silmikseen kaksi kylpykuulaa. Sen jälkeen se lyötiin säälimättä miekkaharjalla kahtia.

"Siinä näet, mitä tapahtuu, kun rupeaa liian tuttavalliseksi varatun, hyväuskoisen hölmön kanssa…" Wolframin murina kaikui laajassa kylpyhuoneessa ja sanojen murhanhimo tuntui moninkertaistuvan.


	4. Löydän sinut aina

Yuuri oli palannut omaan maailmaansa, hän oli jälleen kotona. Sänky oli oma ja vaatteet tavalliset, ei enää epämukavia kuninkaallisten alusasuja. Kaupungissa kulkivat junat, eikä tarvinnut pelätä joutuvansa hevosen tallomaksi.

Taivaalla ajelehti pilvien lisäksi korkeintaan lentokoneita, ei tietoakaan siivekkäistä luurangoista. Kukat olivat niitä tavallisia, jokapäiväisiä leinikkejä sun muita, missään ei kasvanut kukkia, joilla oli tärkeiden ihmisten nimiä.

Yuuri huokasi nojaten leuan polviinsa. He olivat perheen kanssa merenrantalomalla ja kaikki oli täydellisen leppoisaa ja mukavaa, mutta jotenkin sisällötöntä. Hiekka tuntui mukavalta varpaissa, mutta ei ollut verrattavissa Shin Makokun hiekkaan.

Meri välkähteli ja Yuuri havahtui. Meren vihreä oli samaa sävyä kuin Wolframin silmät.


	5. Jääräpää

Kyllä, hän oli parantumaton jääräpää. Wolfram myönsi sen, mutta se ei tarkoittanut sitä, että hän olisi suinkaan nähnyt siinä mitään väärää.

Tai no – Wolfram kumartui oksentamaan laidan yli – toisinaan se johti hänet _ei niin kovin_ mukaviin tilanteisiin. Laiva tuntui keinuvan ihan vain hänen kiusakseen, eikä kellään muulla näyttänyt olevan mitään ongelmaa asian kanssa.

Kyseessä oli jälleen kerran yksi Yuurin päähänpistoista, tällä tuntui jatkuvasti olevan kiire solmimaan yhteistyösopimusta milloin minkäkin pikkuvaltion kanssa. Ja matkat taitettiin aina laivalla, aina. Mutta jos Conrad lähti mukaan, niin silloin lähti kyllä Wolframkin.

Häntähän ei noin vain jätetty kotiin. Ties mitä Yuuri keksisi ilman valvovaa silmää.


	6. Haaste

Oli aurinkoinen päivä ja Wolfram istuskeli kuninkaallisen makuuhuoneen leveällä ikkunalaudalla nauttien tuulesta hiuksissaan. Välillä hän vilkaisi alas linnapihalle, jossa Yuuri kopitteli Gretan ja Conradin kanssa.

Hymy häivähti Wolframin kasvoilla, kun pallo osui Conradia päähän.

Yuurin järkyttynyt ilme toi elävästi hänen mieleensä heidän yhteisen taipaleensa ensiaskeleet. Hän oli inhonnut Yuuria ensinäkemästä, muttei enää muistanut miksi.

Ensimmäisellä yhteisellä illallisella Yuuri oli kiskonut hänet läpi kaikkien aikojen nöyryytyksen, sen Wolfram kyllä muisti. Toisaalta hän epäili, että jos Yuuri olisi suoralta kädeltä langennut hänen jalkoihinsa, palvonut häntä, hän tuskin olisi lämmennyt uudelle hallitsijalle tippaakaan.

Niin outoa kuin se olikin, jokin Yuurin tajuamattomuudessa vetosi häneen.


	7. Mustasukkaisuutta

Taas kerran Wolfram heräsi keskellä yötä omituiseen örinään.

"Mouuouwouu."

"Onko se miekka pakko tuoda hyttiin?" blondin äänensävy pursui puhdasta ärtymystä. Yuuri putosi lattialle Wolframin potkun voimasta, ja istui siellä harmistuneen näköisenä hieroen päätään.

"Laivassa ei ole muuta paikkaa, missä se olisi turvassa. Eikö niin, Morgif?"

Miekka tuntui runsaasta ääntelystä päätellen olevan samaa mieltä isäntänsä kanssa.

Wolfram kiristeli hampaitaan. Yuurin tärkeysjärjestyksessä jopa tuo typerä miekka tuntui tulevan ennen häntä. Hän oli taas voinut koko päivän huonosti, mutta oliko Yuuri kysynyt hänen vointiaan tai tarjoutunut parantamaan sitä? Ei ollut.

"Nuku lattialla sen miekkasi kanssa", Wolfram kääriytyi peittoon ja käänsi Yuurille mielenosoituksellisesti selkänsä.


	8. Palasia

Wolfram puri huultaan. Hän puri kovaa. Kipu ei kuitenkaan tuonut unohdusta, ainoastaan levisi. Kyllä hän oli huomannut, että Yuuri toisinaan tuntui hänen seurassaan epävarmalta. Kyllä hän oli suhteen alkuaikoina pelännyt, että Yuuri purkaisi kihlauksen sen epävarmuuden takia.

Pelko oli kuitenkin hitaasti haihtunut, siitä oli tullut huuruinen muisto, pelkkä mielikuvituksen ylireagointi.

Hän oli kuitenkin koko ajan uskonut siihen, että Yuuri rakasti häntä, rakasti samalla tavalla kuin hän rakasti Yuuria.

Wolfram otti viereiseltä jalustalta maljakon käsiinsä ja hiveli sen kylmää pintaa hetken, ennen kuin paiskasi arvoesineen kaikin voimin lattiaan.

Yuuri oli valehdellut, teeskennellyt. Ja Wolfram oli uskonut.

Wolfram oli maljakkoa pienempinä palasina.


	9. Vanhemmat ja niiden vaikeus

Välillä Gretaa hämmensi perin pohjin se seikka, että hänellä oli kaksi isää. Alussa hänellä oli ollut suuria ongelmia kutsua ainoastaan toinen heistä apuun vaikkapa johonkin pikkupulmaan, sillä jos hän kutsui "isää", tulivat aina molemmat paikalle.

Siitä seurasi väistämättä aina vähintään väittelyä, jollei ilmiriitaa. Wolfram ei voinut hyväksyä, että Yuuri pystyisi auttamaan jossakin, missä hän ei, ja sama päti myös Yuuriin, joka piti itseään Wolframia miehekkäämpänä.

Gretasta oli tuntunut typerältä kutsua vanhempiaan myös Yuuri-isäksi ja Wolfram-isäksi, silloin hänestä tuntui kuin hän olisi puhutellut kirkonmiehiä.

Kerran hän oli erehtynyt sanomaan Wolframia äidiksi, eikä tekisi sitä virhettä toista kertaa.

Etunimet saivat siis kelvata.


	10. Parittajat

"Shinou…" Muratan ääni oli käskevä, mutta huvittunut, kun hän tarttui hiiviskelevän Shinoun viitanliepeeseen.

"Eeeh, mitä nyt? Ajattelin vain käydä ottamassa vähän raitista ilmaa", Shinou laittoi kädet puuskaan työntäen alahuulensa törölleen osoittaakseen loukkaantuneisuuttaan. Häneen ei sitten koskaan luotettu.

"Ja ehkä vähän sotkea asioita? Wolfram ja Yuuri ovat pihalla ottamassa aurinkoa", Murata sanoi tietäväisesti.

"Ja mitä se minua liikuttaisi?" Shinou yritti ohittaa syytökset, mutta punehtuvat posket paljastivat hänet. Minkä Shinou sille mahtoi, että oli vastikään löytänyt parittajanlahjansa!

"Ei mitään riivaamisjuttuja", Murata sanoi varoittavasti.

"Vain minuutti? Kiltti…" Shinou kerjäsi.

"Hyvä on sitten. Mutta Yuuri nylkee minut elävältä, jos paljastumme." Murata luovutti silmät tuikkien.


	11. Varjostamisen kannattavuudesta

Öisen hiljaisuuden rikkoi lehtien havina, ja oikein tarkkakorvainen saattoi kuulla myös hiiviskeleviä askelia, joiden suunta oli selvästi talleja kohti. Wolframilla oli tarkat korvat, mutta suurempi kannustin öiselle salapoliisitoiminnalle oli se, ettei Yuuri ollut vuoteessa. Se saattoi tarkoittaa Wolframin mielestä vain yhtä asiaa.

Se pelkuri, kaikkien surkimusten surkimus aivan varmasti petti häntä jonkun kanssa. Ja vielä todennäköisesti tallissa! Wolfram rähähti kämmen suunsa edessä, tämä oli kerta kaikkiaan vain liian raivostuttavaa!

Hän ei vaivautunut vetämään syvään henkeä ja rauhoittumaan – mitä hyötyä siitäkin olisi ollut? – ennen kuin hyökkäsi suin päin tallin raolleen jääneestä ovesta sisään.

"Yuuri! Miten sinä kehtaat – " lupaavasti alkanut huuto kuivui nopeasti Wolframin kurkkuun.

Heinäkasassa makasi Yozak, joka jostain syystä kehtasi virnistellä. Yuuria ei näkynyt.

"Taisit jättää oven auki?" Yozak tiedusteli huvittuneena joltakulta, jota Wolfram ei nähnyt. Heinistä kuului kahinaa ja hetken kuluttua sieltä paljastui Conradin pää.

Wolframin silmät levisivät niin suuriksi, että se melkein sattui.

"Tämä ei ole miltä näyttää", Conrad aloitti, ja tajusi ilmeisesti vasta siinä vaiheessa sukia hiuksiaan hiukan vähemmän sotketun näköisiksi. Wolfram tuijotti. Jotenkin ajatus Yuurista pettämässä häntä tuntui äkkiä hyvin kaukaiselta.

Eturivin paikka oman isoveljen – velipuolen – suhteeseen henkivartijan, jokapaikanhöylän, kaupungin suurimman drag queenin kanssa saattoi tehdä sellaista.

"!" Wolframin huuto kaikui Shin Makokun yössä hurjana.


	12. Nukkumistaktiikka

Wolfram pyöri, kääntyili ja heittelehti kovasti nukkuessaan. Olisi kuitenkin ollut valhe, jos häntä olisi nimittänyt levottomaksi nukkujaksi. Kaikki oli nimittäin tarkkaan suunniteltua, aina "unessa" mutisemista myöten.

Oikeasti Wolfram vain teeskenteli nukkuvansa. Sillä tavoin hän toivoi saavansa Yuurin rentoutumaan ja nukahtamaan ennen häntä.

Ja miksi hän halusi Yuurin oikeasti nukahtavan ensimmäisenä?

Silloin toinen ei voisi keskellä yötä hiipiä muualle nukkumaan. Silloin, yön sydämessä, hän voisi varovasti hivuttautua lähemmäs nukkuvaa Yuuria ja pujottaa sormensa tämän sormien lomaan. Wolfram tarvitsi niitä hetkiä, vaikkei halunnut kenellekään sitä myöntääkään.

Ne antoivat jonkinlaisen hauraan, toiveikkaan kuvan siitä, että Yuuri vielä jonain päivänä tarttuisi hänen käteensä – vapaaehtoisesti.


	13. Pilvessä

Anissina oli muistaakseen sanonut Günterille ja Gwendalille, ettei pannuhuoneen höyryjä sopinut hengittää. Huumaava tuoksu iski suoraan aivoihin ja – no, vaikutus oli sama kuin olisi poltellut pilveä.

Ehkä hänen olisikin pitänyt kieltää keittiöhenkilökuntaa polttamasta yrttien ylijäämiä lämmityskattilassa?

Siellä nyt istuivat isot miehet nauramassa vedet silmissä ja halimassa kissanpentuja.

Toisaalta, kaikkein eniten tilanteesta varmaan saisi irti, jos luikahtaisi kellarin käytävään, hiipisi äänettömästi ovelle ja loksauttaisi salvan kiinni. Sitten hän voisi istua oven taakse kuuntelemaan ja mieluiten tietysti nauhoittaa kaiken tavalla tai toisella.

Ja seuraavalla kerralla, kun hän tarvitsisi koekaniinia johonkin vekottimeensa, olisivat miehet kilpaa kerjäämässä sitä paikkaa.

Eihän oveluus nyt laitonta ollut.


End file.
